Sueños cumplidos
by azaak
Summary: Harry esta deprimido por la muerte de Dumbledore y Hermione trata de ayudarlo. Oneshort HHr.


_Este es mi primer fic espero que os guste y que seáis buenos conmigo. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión y así poder mejorar._

_Como ya sabéis los personajes no son míos y esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión._

_La historia esta ambientada a finales del sexto curso, después de la muerte de Dumbledore._

_Y sin más os dejo con la historia _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**

Era un dia normal en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos paseaban por los jardines, los profesores conversaban animadamente, el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos al sol…

Todos lo pasaban bien, excepto un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache y mirada triste y perdida.

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivo, se encontraba en cerrado en su cuarto mirando el techo, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que le habían destrozado más si cabe el corazón.

Aún no había superado la muerte de Sirius y ya tenia que cargar con la de su mentor y guardián, su amigo y consejero, Dumbledore.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y a esta le siguió un mar entero de amargura y dolor que manaba directamente de su corazón. Pronto se encontró llorando desconsolado sobre su cama con la cabeza hundida en el colchón.

De repente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una muchacha de unos 17 años, con el cabello castaño enmarañado y una clara preocupación en eso hermosos ojos ámbar.

-¿Harry?

Silencio por respuesta roto por los pasos de la castaña al acercarse al dosel y correrlo.

Lo que vio la dejó helada.Su amigo, "su Harry", la persona más importante para ella, el chico por el que daría hasta su vida estaba acurrucado contra la pared, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y sollozando amargamente con un papel en sus manos.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente girando a Harry hacia ella y abrazándolo con toda la ternura del mundo. Cuando el ojiverde se hubo calmado la castaña le levanto la cara con las dos manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Esos ojos tan llenos de vida parecían que lo hubieran perdido todo, solo veía dolor y sufrimiento en ellos. De repente se fijó en el trizo de pergamino en las manos de Harry y supuso que ese era el motivo del estado de su amigo.

-Harry¿Qué ha pasado¿Quién te ha enviado esa carta? –preguntó preocupada.

-Dumbledore- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¡¡QUE!!

-He heredado sus pensaderos y lo que contienen, y también explica lo que él había descubierto de los horrocruxes. Además me dice que encuentre el poder para vencer a Voldemort. ¡¡COMO VOY A VENCERLO SI NO SE DE QUE PODER SE TRATA!!

-¡Harry, tranquilízate! Dumbledore siempre dijo que tu tenias algo que Voldemort nunca tendrá, tu tienes la capacidad de amar.

-¡Y de que sirve eso si todos los que quiero y me importan acaban muertos por mi culpa! Me ha quitado todo, ya no tengo a nadie…

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, me tienes a mi y yo nunca voy a dejarte.- dijo abrazándolo más contra ella.-Y no es culpa tuya, él lo que quiere es hacerte daño.

-Pues lo está consiguiendo- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus hermosos ojos verdes- No quiero perderte a ti también- añadió en un suave murmullo, ahogado por las lágrimas, pero audible para la chica que sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, no voy a dejarte nunca, te lo prometo- dijo acariciando su rebelde cabello azabache con infinita dulzura.

-Gracias- dijo levantando la vista hacia su amiga, su mejor amiga, la única persona que nunca le había fallado y siempre lo había apoyado hasta en la mayor locura, su confidente, la única con la que no tenia secretos, que con solo mirarse ya lo decían todo, Hermione, su Hermione- Gracias por estar siempre ahí, no se que haría sin ti.

-Pues suspender- dijo bromeando y arrancándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-O divertirme- continuó el ojiverde, a lo que la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Hermione, era broma, yo no creo que seas aburrida.

-Si, ya lo se, pero tu te has picado- y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero Harry tenia más fuerza y quedó encima de ella.

-¡Suéltame!- decía Hermione entre risas- ¡Te daré lo que quieras!

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- dijo pensativo, pero sin suavizar el agarre a la chica- vale, quiero…. un beso.

-¿Un beso?- pregunto extrañada- ¿no será un truco?

-Claro que no, solo quiero un beso en la mejilla- dijo con sonrisa de niño.

-Esta bien- por un momento había pensado en un beso apasionado con Harry.

El chico se acercó hacia ella, pero cuando ya rozaba su mejilla la puerta se abrió y Harry giró instintivamente la cabeza para ver quien era, aunque el dosel estaba corrido, y esto provocó que sus labios se unieran a los de Hermione, e inevitablemente sus ojos se conectaron sin perder el contacto de sus bocas, y en ellos se veía claramente todo el amor que se tenían y cuanto habían deseado que eso pasara.Y en ese momento todo dejó de existir para centrarse solo en ellos dos, porque por fin habían comprendido lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Comenzaron a profundizar el beso, cerrando los ojos y entregándose por completo, ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello, y él posando sus manos en la cintura de ella. Sus lenguas sumidas en una lucha en la que no había piedad y sus respiraciones aceleradas por la falta de aire. Por fin se separaron, no por voluntad, si no por necesidad, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Sobraban las palabras, los dos habían comprendido, sin necesidad de hablar, lo que sentían y un tímido TE AMO, susurrado a la ver por los enamorados selló el amor que había existido desde hace tanto tiempo y por fin salía a la luz.

Se durmieron abrazados deseando que el tiempo se parara en ese mágico instante, siendo su único testigo la luna, y un curioso pelirrojo que sonrió al recordar la escena que había visto al llegar a su cuarto a buscar a su amigo.

-Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta, luego dicen que el que no se entera soy yo.

Y se fue dejando que la pareja disfrutara de su profundo sueño.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado el fic aunque sea un poquito._

_Gracias a todos por haberos molestado en leerlo y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión pues yo os lo agradeceré eternamente._

_Ya se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver, pero soy malísima para poner los títulos, como ya os habréis dado cuenta_

_Un besazo y nos vemos en el próximo fic._

**Lucy **


End file.
